the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
National Jonah Flenderson Day II
National Jonah Flenderson Day II is the first episode of Season 2 and the eighth episode (excluding Season S episodes) of The Lenny Leggo Show. It was released on October 31st 2017 before being re-released in the early hours of November 1st 2017 due to a few editing errors. Synopsis The following events took place on October 31st 2017. Opening As per the usual National Jonah Flenderson Day tradition, conducted by none other than Jonah Flenderson himself, we are introduced to the "National Jonah Flenderson Day Gift Pack 2.0", which includes the following" * 1 pound of candy * a "5,000ish" piece jigsaw puzzle * The Jonah Flenderson Personal Life Trivia Game * A set of pick up sticks * National Jonah Flenderson Day: Hits! Volume 2 (also includes Volume 1 as a bonus) * A gift certificate for Jonah Flenderson's online store: which launches after the coupon expires. * The National Jonah Flenderson Day Turntable. It comes with the ability to trade it in for an updated board (given that the old turntable is not even once used) due to a massive number of hazards last year. In addition, there was also a "National Jonah Flenderson Day Fidget Spinner" that was supposed to be included, which featured an all new, patent pending design. However, the item was recalled due to being "illegally dangerous". Customers would instead receive a gift certificate for an updated one the following year. As a bonus, Jonah Flenderson also threw in his two new books: "Lethal Injection is for Sissies", and "9/11: Hell, or Holograms?". The latter ended up being put on hold (and customers would instead receive a gift certificate for the book's eventual release, or whatever book Jonah would release next) since the book contained nothing but 9/1 conspiracy websites as sources, prompting publishers to reject it as being "unconvincing". Jonah mistook this for publishers avoiding the publication of "the truth". During the presentation, Randy Stallone calls Jonah, informing him that his mother contacted food poisoning after consuming the candy that came with the gift pack. Flenderson immediately announced a recall and informed viewers to send back their candy and, in exchange, receive yet another gift certificate, this time for redeveloped candy. Viewers could get everything listed above, a "$22:00ish dollar value" for just $19:99. Jonah Flenderson's Fire Safety Tips coming soon Conclusion Like last year, Flenderson ends the presentation by encouraging viewers to leave the office while their boss isn't looking, go home, take a shower, call up relatives and friends, and celebrate National Jonah Flenderson Day. According to Jonah Flenderson's credits (not to be confused with the official credits), Jonah Flenderson drew the horrible picture that serves as the background of his poor green screen presentation (see infobox above). The very last thing we see before the credits is a quick scroll through of a paragraph, describing that Jonah Flenderson was sued for millions of dollars due to unauthorized use of footage from "The Wizard of Oz". Cast * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson Although he does not appear, Randy Stallone and his mother is briefly mentioned in Jonah's phone conversation. Link Trivia * This is the only episode of The Lenny Leggo Show to contain only two characters: The scene where Lenny blows out the fire in the "testing room" was added after an epilogue was cut out, so that the episode would not be "Lenny-less". Had this prologue not been cut out, there would have been three characters, as Katrina Leggo would have also been in it (albeit without dialogue). Despite this, Randy Stallone is briefly mentioned in the episode. * The original idea for this episode was going to be a biopic about modern day television commercials, but writer Aaron Cosby scrapped this idea and replaced it with a fire safety presentation less than two weeks before the episode's release. * The entire episode had mouth movements animated in only two days: previous episodes usually took about a week to do this. * One of the errors in the episode prior to its re-release was that the footage from "The Wizard of Oz" was not in the official credits. Jonah Flenderson ended up being sued for millions of dollars due to unauthorized use of this footage. Category:Episodes Category:National Jonah Flenderson Day Category:Season Premieres